


Воображение

by blue_blitz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирвин бьет кулаком по столу, пропуская через себя болевой импульс и стараясь отринуть ядовитые, не достойные человека его положения фантазии. Он солдат, и возжелать брата по долгу – непозволительная, подлейшая, порочащая обоих низость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воображение

Ближе к полуночи старый отреставрированный замок, выхоложенный не по-осеннему грозными ветрами и скрытый во чреве мрака, безмолвствует и дремлет. 

Сквозь намытое до блеска помешанным на чистоте Риваем оконное стекло Ирвину видно одну из дальних башен, подсвеченную факелами и напоминающую обломанное копье, пронзающее укрытое тучами небо. 

Поздний ужин и без того затянулся, плавно перейдя в скромное чаепитие на двоих, но Ирвину, привыкшему к неизменной компании младшего капрала, впервые неуютно с ним наедине. 

С ним и тет-а-тет со своей рефлексией. 

Ривай будит в его подсознании нечто неконтролируемое, запретное; что-то на уровне примитивных инстинктов, уподобляя командира безрассудным гигантам, сметающим все на своем пути при движении к цели. 

Бесстыдно пользуясь моментом, он представляет, как вплетает пальцы в черные как смоль волосы, перебирая жесткие пряди. Собирает их в кулак, повелевая лучшему из разведчиков запрокинуть голову. Оглаживает судорожно пульсирующий кадык, чуть сжимая тонкую шею смиренного капрала, подобного жертвенному агнцу, уже давно вверившего себя ему и готовому пасть во внешнем мире ради общего блага. 

Ласки мужчины грубые, неотесанные, но оттого не менее чувственные, с лихвой оправдывающие больше привыкшего к ожесточенным схваткам со смердящей кровавым ужасом смертью и к объятиям со сверхтвердой сталью Смита, нежели к отзывающемуся на его прикосновения чужому теплу. 

Собственные крамольные мысли кажутся Ирвину недопустимо громкими; он моргает, вглядываясь в лицо Ривая, убеждаясь, что не произносил ничего вслух. 

Вечно угрюмый капрал молчалив и замкнут внутри собственных нерушимых стен, куда более прочных, чем Мария, Роза и Шина взятые вместе. Он методично помешивает крепкий чай, сосредоточено наблюдая за вращающейся в центре кружки воронкой, разгоняя ложкой всплывающую заварку, будто заговаривает древнее божество воды, и не обращает на сидящего рядом Смита никакого внимания. 

Командир полагает, что даже если бы он вышел из-за стола, чиркнув по каменным плитам обитыми металлом ножками стула, тот не удосужился бы поднять на него глаз, а ведь сейчас ему бы хватило и привычного колючего взгляда. 

Ирвин не решается испытать судьбу и проверить собственную догадку, прекрасно зная, что, в отличие от разворачивающихся в его воображении сцен, Ривай не станет его окликать и никогда не попросит его остаться. 

Снаружи что-то гулко грохочет, и пронзительный смех эксцентричной Ханджи больше похож на крик раненной Банши, не предвещающий ничего доброго. Ривай вздрагивает, подтягивая сползший с одного плеча плащ, и обнимает озябшими пальцами еще не остывшую кружку. Они у него всегда ледяные - под стать его хладнокровию.

«Холодные руки - горячее сердце», - думает Смит, и в случае с капралом это не присказка, а бесспорная констатация факта. 

Аккуратные ладони Ривая выглядят совсем миниатюрными, узкими, с заметно выступающими на сгибе запястий косточками, и с трудом верится, что в них заложена такая великая сила. Ирвину хочется взять их в свои, широкие, мозолистые и загрубевшие от оружия и поводьев, и согреть горячим дыханием. 

Ривай подносит кружку ближе, как-то по-детски дуя на кипяток перед тем, как отпить, и делает мелкий глоток, смакуя вкус мяты вперемешку с кислинкой от лимонного сока. Оставшаяся над верхней губой блестящая мокрая дорожка рождает в Смите очередное непрошеное и полное похоти желание: стереть ее большим пальцем, заставив капрала приоткрыть рот, мазнув по кончику розового языка. 

На мгновение Ирвин смыкает веки, отпуская себя, и позволяя себе чуть больше, чем нужно. Поцелуй выходит глубокий и влажный, почти неистовый от телесного голода и властный от спущенной с ментальной цепи несдержанности, и чистоплюй морщит нос, когда чужая слюна пачкает ему подбородок. 

Он увлеченно целует, собственнически кусает и лижет – подчиняет, игнорируя тихое недовольное рычание капрала, в отместку зубами прихватывающего его язык, но без существенного отпора мужчина не в силах остановиться.

\- Что? – взявшийся будто из ниоткуда спокойный голос Ривая приводит его в чувства лучше, чем ушат студеной воды. 

Озадаченный капрал смотрит с немым подозрением, исподлобья, на всякий случай оправляя прическу и освежая в памяти собственный внешний вид – сапоги он начистил, стоило им вернуться, одежда без пятен, разве что есть пара незначительных складок, а от крови гиганта, неудачно брызнувшей ему на скулу, он успел избавиться прямо на месте. 

\- Если где-то на мне до сих пор есть ошметок того четырехметрового ублюдка, скажи сразу. 

Ирвин, небрежно вырванный из сладострастного забытья, рассеянно качает головой, пристыженный не на шутку разыгравшимися иллюзиями и позорной выпуклостью в паху.

\- У тебя крошка. Вот здесь, - зачем-то врет командир, для правдоподобности тянется к щеке капрала, надеясь хоть на короткий и не обязывающий ни к чему тактильный контакт. 

Ривай теряется всего на секунду и оказывается быстрее, отмахиваясь от несуществующей помехи, резко встает, точно обжегшись и не проронив ни слова. 

\- Доброй ночи, Ирвин, - у самого выхода поспешно бросает капрал, и, не дожидаясь ответа, оставляет Смита слушать его мелкие отдаляющиеся шаги. 

В гордом одиночестве командир вволю ругает свое малодушие: он, половозрелый, наделенный ответственностью мужчина, командующий разведывательным отрядом, вдруг ведет себя как обезумевший от беснующихся гормонов юнец. 

Ирвин бьет кулаком по столу, пропуская через себя болевой импульс и стараясь отринуть ядовитые, не достойные человека его положения фантазии. Он солдат, и возжелать брата по долгу – непозволительная, подлейшая, порочащая обоих низость. 

Он не может позволить Риваю его презирать.

В холле не видно ни зги, и пробираться приходится едва ли не на ощупь. Смит ругается сквозь зубы, спотыкаясь на ступенях, а скрипуче стенающие под его тяжелой поступью половицы рождают в пустом коридоре ненужное эхо, способное потревожить тех, кто уже лег. Он вглядывается в плотную, почти что осязаемую темноту, ориентируясь на отдаленную полосу тусклого света, прорывающуюся из-под чьей-то двери, и, подобравшись к ней, понимает, что до его спальни подать рукой, а Ривай до сих пор не спит. 

Командир медлит, терзаемый внутренним боем расчетливого разума и захлебнувшегося чувствами сердца, неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, и старые доски заходятся новым протяжным скрипом.

Изнутри Риваю слышно, как колеблется Смит. Он беззвучно прижимается лбом к двери, впечатав в нее вспотевшие от предательского волнения ладони, сдерживая дыхание, словно от принятого Ирвином решения будет зависеть чья-то из них жизнь, и смиренно ждет.

Ирвин не стучит, сразу интуитивно тянет на себя ручку, к своему удивлению не встречая ожидаемого сопротивления замка. На капрале только расстегнутая рубашка, обнажающая вертикальную полосу бледной кожи, и привлекающие взор, не скрытые ничем стройные ноги со все еще заметными на них следами от ремней...

\- Ну же, Смит, черт тебя дери, - яростно шепчет увлекшийся распаляющими плоть домыслами Ривай, тряхнув головой. Он улавливает движение и щелчок с той стороны, и в холле вновь становится мертвенно тихо. 

Ирвин сделал свой выбор. И не в его пользу. 

Разочарованно поджав тонкие губы, разведчик гасит льющую медовый свет лампу, без особого энтузиазма укладываясь в холодную постель и заворачиваясь в толстое одеяло, чтобы унять дрожь и скорее согреться.

С закрытыми глазами куда проще представить, что он не один, и что Смит, прижавшийся к его спине крепкой грудью, мерно и горячо дышит ему в коротко-стриженный затылок. 

Перед сном он жалеет лишь об одном: что Ирвин не умеет читать его мысли. И ему невдомек, что засыпающий за соседней стеной командир думает ровно о том же.


End file.
